The provision of location-dependent content inside buildings is becoming increasingly popular and is used in museums and shops, for example. As GPS location determination does not work properly inside buildings, beacons are often used inside buildings instead of GPS to provide location-dependent content. Beacons can also be used outdoors.
US 2016/0277999 A1 discloses a mobile content management system which includes a plurality of distributed beacon transmitters, each configured to continuously broadcast messages including a host URL. Client devices proximate to one or more of the beacons are able to receive the broadcast message and subsequently transmit content requests to the host server located at the host URL. The host server returns an appropriate destination URL whose content may be obtained by the client device and reproduced on the client device. Administrators can use a web portal to associate beacon IDs with destination URLs. This may be done for multiple beacons in one action using a bulk edit feature.
A drawback of the web portal disclosed in US2016/0277999 A1 is that it has not been designed for users who are not administrators, e.g. social media users who want to share content with people who are present at the same event. The web portal requires the administrator to know and enter beacon IDs and is therefore not suitable for users who are not administrators, i.e. users that do not know the relevant beacon IDs and/or do not only want to associate content with the same set of beacons again and again.